


Holiday Magic

by SnoopyLover58



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnoopyLover58/pseuds/SnoopyLover58
Summary: Christmas is a magical time of the year. Bucky and Y/N meet under odd circumstances. A friendship ensues! With the new year approaching, there’s a possibility romance will bloom!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission to @caplansteverogers Christmas Writing Challenge!

**2017 Stark Christmas Extravaganza**

 

Festive Christmas tunes blared from the speakers. Bored out of her mind,  Y/N sipped on a dirty martini at the end of the bar.  “Geez, I miss Netflix and my fuzzy pajamas.”

 

Calvin, a coworker, staggered over trying to get her attention. Politely spurning his advances, Y/N turned to leave. “Where do you think you’re going Y/N? C’mon stay awhile.” 

 

“Calvin, please move. You’re drunk and I’m not interested.”

 

Standing across the room with Steve,  Bucky observed the confrontation. “Be right back pal.” Striding across the crowded room, Bucky stood alongside Y/N.

“If I heard correctly, the lady said ‘no.’ Why don’cha leave her alone?” Y/N couldn’t believe her eyes and ears; James Buchanan Barnes. 

 

Persistent as ever, Calvin confronted Bucky.“Fucking psycho, she can talk for herself, can’t ya sweet thing?” 

 

Moving in front of Y/N, Bucky narrowed his eyes. “Listen, I don’t wanna hurt’cha but I will.”

 

Walking away from the fray, Y/N thanked Bucky for his assistance. “Thank you James. I’m leaving.”

 

Calvin yanked /N’s left arm.  **“Bitch, where you do think you’re going????”**

 

Bucky’s metal hand snaked around Calvin’s throat.  **_“LEAVE NOW OR YOU’RE DEAD!”_ **

 

Gently touching Bucky’s shoulder, Y/N’s voice trembled, “He’s not worth it.” Slowly, Bucky released Calvin. 

 

“M’sorry doll. Didn’t mean to scare ya.” Bucky lowered his head.

 

“I’m not afraid. You’re my knight in shining armour.” Y/N’s cheeks turned a bright shade of pink.

 

Y/N removed her wrap, noticing the angry purple and green splotches on her upper arm. “Ouch, dammit it hurts.”

 

Quick thinking, Bucky suggested getting an ice pack from the common room. “Lemme get’cha an ice pack. Should help some.”

 

“Forgive me. My name’s Y/N.” 

 

“H-hey. M’Ja-, um Bucky.” “Pleased to meet you Bucky.” 

 

In the common room, Y/N made herself comfortable on one of 3 sofas strategically placed around the room. The floor-to-ceiling window drew her attention. “Wow! The view is incredible.”

 

Bucky stepped beside Y/N holding an ice pack and replied, “Yeah. It’s some kinda incredible.” Only thing, he wasn’t talking about the  _ outside  _ view! “Here, put this on your arm. Should help with swelling.”

 

“Yeah this feels much better. Hey Bucky, weren’t you born in Brooklyn?”

 

Curiosity peaked he asked, “Yep born and raised, why?”

 

She and Bucky sat on the nearest loveseat. “My grandfather, Colonel Jedediah Y/L/N, fought in WWI. When he died, I inherited all of his Brooklyn Dodgers memorabilia.”

 

“WHAT??? Doll that’s amazing. I bet it’s all kinda stuff, huh.” Bucky is a nostalgia junkie. 

 

“There’s an old trunk in my basement loaded with old caps, programs, a shirt or two, pennants and a poster. My mom had them preserved, Maybe I’ll show them to you one day.”

 

“Y-yeah, I’d like that a lot.” Bucky and Y/N chatted until daybreak, rapidly forming a friendship. Things were looking up for 2018.

 

**Demons**

Bucky refused to elevate himself past gloomy. His thoughts were soiled by the past. Hydra’s invisible presence loomed in his tattered mind. No amount of therapy could erase fear, apprehension. 

 

Y/N understood how fragile Bucky is. As her feelings grew, so did patience. She refused to move fast on anything other than friendship. 

 

Steve invested time and energy to help Y/N deal with his childhood friend’s demons. “I can’t begin to thank you enough for sticking by Buck.”

 

Waving him off she said, “Steve, I care for Bucky, more than I’m willing to admit. His wellness means everything to me. I’ll always be here.”

 

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose, “I dunno what to do.” 

 

“James Buchanan Barnes is still in there. Not the 40’s version, but someone new; someone whole. We just have to remind him  **_DAILY_ ** of who he really is. A man, not a monster.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Holiday Magic (Endless Possibilities)

**New Year’s Eve 2017 (6:00 p.m.)**

Time Square abuzz with revellers and people crammed together, trying to keep warm in the arctic New York weather, anxiously awaited the famed Crystal Ball to begin its descent. Most partygoers were decked out in 2018 gear; hats, plastic glasses and horns. Even at this early hour, confetti litters the street and sidewalk. Musicians ready their voices to perform, in spite of the frigid temperature.

 

Tony suggested an impromptu gathering. Nothing glamorous. GQ casual. Everyone meandered around the common room and murmuring. Nat chided Tony.

 

“ **_What???!!!_ ** Are you feeling alright, Stark?”

 

“Yes, I wanted to celebrate alone; team only. Why do you find that so unbelievable?”

 Sam couldn’t resist. “It’s so not like you Tony. What gives really?”

 

Sipping on what is undoubtedly an expensive bottle of bourbon, Tony responded “Listen, the past year got me thinking about a fresh start. Food is on the way; alcohol’s already here. Even Capsicle and

Popsicle have their Asgardian whatever the hell it is.”

 

Wanda clapped her hands. “Well, I love the idea of a team only gathering. Small and intimate.” Turning her gaze towards Bucky, “Of course we can bring a date?”

 

Y/N had become an important part of the team. Bucky was a totally different person when she came around. Everyone loved her. Nat and Wanda were ecstatic. Another female amongst the sea

testosterone.

 

“I don’t see why not? Will Y/N be joining us tonight, Popsicle?” The brooding super soldier nodded ‘yes’, leaving the room.

 

Sam prodded Steve. “What’s wrong with Barnes? Trouble in paradise?”

 

“Naw. I’ll go check on him.”

 

Sitting on the floor, head in this hands, Bucky wondered why Y/N agreed to spend New Year’s Eve with him.

 

_“Bucky, tomorrow is New Year’s Eve. Do you have any plans?” Y/N hoped they’d spend time together, ringing in a new year._

 

_Shrugging, “Nope. Why?”_

 

_“Why? Because I’d love to spend the evening with you. I mean if you want.”_

 

_“Okay. See ya at 8?” Kissing his cheek, Y/N rushed towards the elevator. “Call you when I get home. Byyyye”_

 

Raising his hand to knock, Steve caught a glimpse of Bucky on the floor. His door was slightly ajar. “Buck, what’s going on?”

 

“She’s a great gal Stevie. Y/N’s a real peach. Wonder why she’d waste her time with me?”

 

Steve leaned against the wall, “Pal, you gotta give Y/N credit. The woman genuinely cares for you. Why don’cha give her chance?”

 

Bucky raised his head, “M’sorry man. It’s been years since I’ve felt this way ‘bout a dame.” His eyes welled up.

 

“Are you falling in love with her? It’s only been a few weeks.”

 

“I dunno if it’s love, but when we’re apart, my heart yearns for her. Am I wrong for feeling this way?”

 

Rubbing the back of his neck, Steve sighed. “You’re not wrong. Take your time and get to know her.”

 

“Get to know her?” Bucky scoffed. “What do you think we’ve been doing? Hell, I’m familiar with her whole family!”

 

“Calm down Bucky. It’ll be fine. I’m gonna shower and get dressed for the party. What time will Y/N be here?”

 

“Eight.” He exhaled sharply. “Guess I better get dressed. Thanks for talking me down.”

 

“Anytime pal. See ya later.” Steve made the trek across the hall. It was obvious how Bucky felt about Y/N. He also knew she shared the same feelings.

 

After showering, Bucky dressed in a pair of stone washed black jeans, a pale blue button down shirt and ankle boots. His damp hair pulled into a neat man bun.

 

Opening the nightstand drawer, Bucky rubbed his calloused fingers across a black velvet box. Y/N had a thing for dolphins. He purchased a silver dolphin necklace with miniature diamond eyes.

“M’gonna give this to her tonight.”

 

Bucky put the necklace on the top shelf of his closet and locked the door. Sam managed to creep in his room snooping from time to time.

  
  


**New Year’s Eve (8:00 p.m.)**

 

Y/N took one last look at herself in the elevator mirror. Hair, makeup? Flawless! Her tattered blue jeans hugged her curvaceous frame. Paired with a cream, back out midriff sweater and black flats.

 

Bucky waited nervously in the hallway. The elevator was slower than usual. Finally, Y/N turned letting her gaze fall on the fine specimen in front of her.

 

“Hey Doll. You look, wow!”

 

Kissing his cheek, “Why thank you Sgt. Barnes. I must say you clean up well.”

 

Offering his arm, “Shall we?”

 

Tony kept the menu simple and self serve; Hot, Mild, Atmoic, Lemon Pepper, Tereyaki, and Bourbon glazed wings, Spicy Smoked Potato Salad, New Orleans style coleslaw, Garlic Parmesan wedge cut fries, Chicken Bacon Ranch casserole, Twice baked cheddar biscuits. The desserts were to die for: New York Style Cheesecake; chocolate, strawberry, **_tequila_ ** and caramel.

 

Confetti, 2018 hats, horns, plastic glasses, and feather boas adorned a table in the common room. After feasting, the bar opened. 

 

Y/N, Nat, and Wanda enjoyed extra strong martinis, dancing around the room. Tony, Steve, Sam, Bucky, Thor, Bruce and Vision engaged in a discussion on traditional New Year’s Eve traditions.

 

Once in a while, Bucky would stop talking to take in the angelic sight before him; Y/N with her head thrown back, giggling like a teenager.

 

Steve nudged his arm, “Y/N’s having a blast.”

 

“Yeah, Stevie. M’happy she’s here with us; with me.”

 

Bucky loved the sound of her laugh and blinding glow of her smile. Taking a break, Y/N grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. She felt a pair of strong hands on her waist.

 

“Hey Sarge. I missed you.”

 

Kissing the top of her head, “Missed you too. Having fun?”

 

Swallowing the refreshing clear cold liquid, “Bucky, I’ve NEVER had this much fun on New Year’s Eve!!!!” Pushing up on her toes, Y/N grazed Bucky’s lips with a kiss. “Thank you.”

 

Wanda pulled her back onto the dance floor. “C’mon girl, let’s paaaarty.” Bucky froze, relishing in the unexpected kiss.

  


**New Year’s Eve (11:58 p.m.)**

 

In preparation for midnight, everyone donned 2018 gear. Bruce poured champagne for an already inebriated bunch.

 

Bucky held Y/N close to his side. The time had come to start the countdown……

 

 **_10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..1…..HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!_ **  There were hugs, tears, and kisses!!! Steve offered the toast. “I don’t know what the year holds for us, but dammit we’ll be together.

Slurring a few words. Sam started a somber chorus “Auld Lang Syne”

 

_♫♪♫Should auld acquaintance be forgot,_

_And never brought to mind?_

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot,_

_And auld lang syne._

**CHORUS**

**_For auld lang syne, my jo,_ **

**_For auld lang syne._ **

**_We'll tak a cup o' kindness yet,_ **

**_For auld lang syne.♫♪♫_ **

 

Bucky and Y/N slipped away.“Why are we leaving Bucky? Is something wrong?

“No Doll, jus’wanna spend some time alone with you.” Opening the door to his room, “Ladies first.”

Taking in the sight in front of her, Y/N was transformed into the 1930’s. Bed neatly made, two hanging bookshelves, bedside lamp and nightstand. Nothing fancy, it screamed James Buchanan

Barnes.

“It ain’t much but m’okay. Guess old habits die hard.” Bucky never fancied extravagance. Plain and simple, like him.

Chuckling, Y/N motioned towards the closet. “What’s in there?” Turning the handle, unable to open it. “ **_Why do you have your closet door locked?_   **Who’s in there?”

Bucky brows drew together. “What? No one! Sam’s on the nosey side. Don’t want him messing with my stuff is all.” Part of that was true, part wasn’t!

“Excuse me while I use ‘the little girl’s room’ Sarge.”

“Sure thing doll. I’ll be here waiting for ya.” Tipsy, Y/N swayed into the bathroom, locking the door.

Wasting no time, Bucky unlocked his closet door, taking down the dolphin necklace, hiding it under his pillow. Hearing the commode flush and water running, a bead of sweat trickled down his forehead.

“Shit, that was close.”

Kicking her shoes to the side, Y/N joined Bucky on his bed. ”Penny for your thoughts Sarge.”

Digging deep into his reservoir of courage, Bucky opened his mouth. “Y/N, since the night of Tony’s Christmas party, I can’t get’cha outta my head. I care for ya a lot.”

Laying her dainty hand atop the metal coolness, Y/N fluttered her eyelashes. “Sarge, I feel the same way. I can now laugh without wanting to cry. You’re good for me; we’re good for each other.”

“I, uh saw ya liked dolphins. Here’s something from me to you.”

Gasping, Y/N carefully opened the box. “Sarge! Oh my gosh, it’s breathtaking. Would you please put it on me?”

Standing in front of a floor length mirror, Y/N admired the necklace. Her smokey grey orbs glistened with tears. “Sarge, I love it and truth be told, in 5 days, you’ve managed to crawl into my soul and

take root.”

Bucky lifted her chin. “2018 is our year. I’ll protect’ya with m’last breath. Y/N Y/L/N, would you do me the honor of being my best girl?”

Y/N scooted to his lap, getting a better angle on his soft lips. The kiss deepened as tongues fought for dominance. “Does that answer your question?” Bucky laid back on the bed with Y/N nestled against him.

2018 began where 2017 left off; filled with holiday magic for a promising new year so richly deserved, filled with endless possibilities.


End file.
